¿Es esa tu respuesta?
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl y DarkLadyIria unieron sus malévolas mentes para hacer un fanfic donde los invitados deberán responder las preguntas de los lectores, SE ACEPTAN PREGUNTAS PARA EL INVITADO DEL PROX CAPÍTULO, ITACHI UCHIHA.


¿Es esa tu respuesta?

¡Se nos acaba de ocurrir! Si tú le haces preguntas a los personajes de Naruto en un review, ellos tienen la obligación de contestar como se debe¿cierto? Pues he aquí el prgrama número uno en respuestas¡¿Es esa tu respuesta!? Fanfic hecho con IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl. Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, de otra manera, las cosas serían MUY distintas (y vaya que lo somos)

Capítulo uno hecho por DarkLady-Iria y IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl -Nuestro primer invitado.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo! -gritó un misterioso sujeto vestido de pies a cabeza con un extraño atuendo que decía Hokage- Como apuesto que pensarán ¡Es Yondaime! No, yo soy Sarutobi, y debería estar muerto, pero como la autora ya explotó mucho a su host predilecto, Haku de la aldea oculta entre la niebla, me eligió a mi.

Se oyen aplausos del público.

-Comencemos ahora con nuestro primer capítulo -el Sandaime leyó cuidadosamente todas las tarjetitas y las guardo entre sus ropas- Él es un miembro activo de la organización Akatsuki, pero para no entrar en detalles: Fanático de la religión, cuidadoso en su imagen y asesinatos, modelo a seguir de terroristas e intentos de pandilleros religiosos, inmortal, lo que garantiza su eterna presencia¿saben de quién hablo¡De nadie más y de nadie menos que Hidan¡Fuerte el aplauso!

Hidan entró al escenario, venía sonriendo pero al descubrir los letreros luminosos que decían "APLAUSOS", las cámaras y que el público estaba compuesto por lectores y lectoras de fics, se encarbonó (en todo el sentido de la palabra) y sacó su guadaña...

-¡HIJOS DE SU P&$ mA#$¿QUÉ NO ERA ESTE EL MALDITO LUGAR DE REUNIÓN DE LOS ADORADORES DE JASHIN?

Comenzó a destruir el plató mientras gritaba groserías y maldiciones contra la madre, abuela, bisabuela y tatarabuela de Sarutobi y el resto de su familia, al menos hasta que dos misteriosos ANBU que nunca habían sido vistos lograron quitarle la guadaña y sentarlo.

-Bienvenido -el tercero toma asiento a una prudente distancia de la guadaña de Hidan- Para empezar, lamentamos haberte mentido para que vinieras, pero es que las autoras del fic no sabían ni por quien comenzar, así que te vamos a pedir tu colaboración -Hidan comenzó a decir cosas muy, muy feas- Jashin estará complacido contigo.

-Si Jashin lo ordena, lo haré.

-Bueno, esta es la primera pregunta, la cual fue hecha por Lycaos Scythe. Dinos Hidan¿Tienes respeto por algo u alguien que NO sea el Dios Jashin?

Hidan se acomodó en su silla, tomó un poco del agua que le ofrecieron y miró directamente a la cámara.

-No. Sólo respeto al Dios Jashin, a nadie más pues él es el único que merece respeto.

Una de las lectoras de fics se levantó para que Sarutobi le diera paso a comentar o preguntar.

-Eso ya lo entendimos -le dijo DarkLady-Iria- Pero¿acaso no respetas ni a tu mamá¿A la persona que te dio la vida y te deseo ser todo menos un criminal de tu aldea?

-Solo al Dios Jashin...

-¿Es esa tu respuesta? -le preguntó Sarutobi acercándole el micrófono a Hidan.

-Corrijo. El Dios Jashin es a la única autoridad que respeto después de mi mamá -los ojos de Hidan comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- ¡Mami! Bua, bua, bua¡Mami! -Hidan se llevó sus manos a su cabeza- ¡Mamiiiiiiiii¿Por qué te moriste¡Bua¡Buaaaaaaa! Maté aj hijo de su p&$ mA#$ que te mató¡pero tú no volviste¿Por qué mami¡¿POR QUÉEEEEEEEE!?

Ante la atónita mirada de todos, Hidan se arrojó al piso en posición fetal mientras lloraba como una magdalena y se chupaba el dedo como si de eso dependiera su inmortalidad. Kakuzu entró al plató, y tras ver a Hidan, hizo lo que consideró lo más correcto, le sacó la cartera y le dejó una notita que decía "Tú no necesitas el dinero ahora, así que te lo cuidaré un buen rato" y salió de ahí, encargándole a uno de los misteriosos ANBU's que lo mandara por la puerta de atrás cuando terminará el circo sin pagarle.

-Creo que nuestro invitado está muy sentimental para continuar, así que, si a las autoras del fic no les molesta, continuaremos mañana con nuestro siguiente invitado: Uchiha Itachi, a quien le podrán hacer todas las preguntas que quieran por medio de sus reviews, y no lo olviden. Eso es ¿Es esa tu respuesta? Gracias, y nos vemos cuando a las autoras se les ocurra reunirse y continuar.

No lo olviden en sus reviews, todas las preguntas que quieran que Itachi les llegue a contestar. Somos IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl y DarkLady-Iria, y nos leemos pronto.

PD -IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl dijo que no ha abandonado sus fanfics, y que La bomba del Akatsuki pronto verá su final. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
